A Change in Perspective
by Lady Syndil
Summary: They came to earth to Fight and Die alone. But people met and things happen that change things forever. 1x2 Yaoi. Oneshot, at least for now.


**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is owned by lots of other people. I just pay with their minds every now and then.**

**Warnings: Angst and yaoi. **

A change in perspective - A short Gundam tale.

All I knew of this life was killing, death and dying. Killing is what I did, Death is what I gave, and dying is what everyone around me did. No exceptions, to see me is to die, those were my orders, either kill the one's who had seen me or kill myself to keep our secrets safe. This is what I was trained for, what I thought I had believed in. And it was with these thoughts, I descended to earth inside a gigantic metal coffin. That's what I thought of my Gundam as, my coffin, because eventually it would be the death of me one way or another.

I knew this and had accepted it, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to fight in the first place. I believed at that time, that if I had even the slightest hope that I might survive past this war, I wouldn't be able to fight the way I needed to. Going completely all out on any given mission knowing it could be my last and that was alright by me, it would mean an end to my part in it. I was here to sacrifice my life for the colonies.

I also thought I was the only one when I was falling into earths atmosphere, but it wasn't long before I realized each of the colonies had send a enormous metal coffin complete with a pilot inside of it. We each had our own reasons for fighting and when and if the time came, dying. All for the colonies and people who probably never knew we had existed in the first place. I know I was one of those who had not left anyone behind who would miss me when I died. It made it easier to accept the inevitable. We weren't all of us devoid of such ties. But the two pilots that had ties of family were fierce fighters despite that fact, in Quatra's case it may be possible that those ties are exactly WHY he is able to fight. Quatra is the gentlest of us Gundam Pilots, at least until you get him mad. Then he scares even me.

So it was with no thoughts of the future I might have, that I fell to earth, knowing it was my destiny to die for a cause few were strong enough to take up. The first thing I did. Was screw up royally, and get seen by a civilian. I tried detonating the bomb placed over my heart, but it malfunctioned. But it was too late, I set out to correct that little problem, but I screwed up yet again. Time and time again I have tried to kill her. I even told her I was going to. But it made her demented or something cause she started searching me out and playing on my weaknesses.

Silly bitch, I was really ready to kill her when I got shot. Shot by another Gundam pilot, and what did that stupid girl do? She tried to protect me? If I hadn't been so stunned by the fact I'd been shot, I might have thought it was funny. In fact if I hadn't been so angry that things were so fucked up at that point, I might have realized sooner that the guy who shot me was another Gundam pilot like myself, and that he had managed to retrieve my own Gundam from the ocean floor. But all I could think of at that point was destroying my Gundam. I don't know why I wanted that metal coffin blown to smithereens so bad, but at the time it was all I could think about. The back blast from the explosion did me in, long enough to allow alliance medics to capture me and hold me in one of their medical facilities.

As I rose to consciousness, nearly the first thing I saw, was the face of the guy who had shot me. And get this. He was there to break me out. I certainly didn't understand his motives at the time. But I appreciated it, it gave me a chance to correct a huge wrong, and as I leaped from the 50th floor window of that building I figured it would all be over soon. But I heard a voice calling the name I had chosen for myself, (What the hell was she doing here?) and I heard 'him' begging me to open my parachute. I have never been sure which plea got thru to me first. But I opened it. It might have been far too late for a normal person, but not for me, I just barely managed to open it in time to slow my descent enough to save my live. What a complete waste, was all I could think of at the time. But I was alive and I had a war to fight and the other Pilot carried me to the waiting barge and while he pulled our Gundams off the ocean floor I set the broken bones in my leg. He sounded grossed out, but I think I impressed him. I don't have any other reason why I did it, there were people on that barge who could have done it for me and with a lot less pain.

Why was I trying to impress hi? He was already proving to be an annoying Idiot who seemed to talk nonstop. I was utterly surprised he was the pilot of a Gundam. Then again he had snuck up to the 50th floor of a highly secure alliance building and broken me out of there. It was a well thought out escape too, he had back up and barges all ready, there were even mechanics to repair our damaged Gundams, for when they were pulled from the water. I watched him covertly as he worked on his own Gundam and I got a close up view when he came over to check on me and the mission that had just come thru as I sat in my cockpit. He told me I'd never have my Gundam up and running in time, that stupid braid of his hanging down into my cockpit. I was tempted to grab it and see what happened, I just glared at him instead.

By the time night fell he was only wearing pair of shorts and a loose gray tank top. Smothering a yawn he told me to give up for the night, I grunted and glared at him and went back to work. He shrugged and went to bed flipping that braid behind him as he left. I'm here to fight a war not make friends, or whatever the hell it was that made me want to follow him into his cabin. So I stayed up all night fixing my Gundam, and out of spite I used parts from his Gundam to speed things up. I flew off on schedule to complete my latest mission. The camera's that I had pointed and zeroed in on the barge showed first his admiration that I had been able to fix my Gundam in time and then his indignant expression when he realized I had cannibalized the parts from his.

Smiling to myself I knew he wasn't going to be forgetting me any time soon. Why this made me happy I had no idea, but it did. I, the Perfect Soldier had met a friend.

I completed that mission and a couple smaller one before I went on to the next covert mission, once again using a boarding school as cover. It was there I ran into Duo Maxwell in person a second time, he was hiding out in the same boarding school as I. We had several classes together including gym, and somehow we always ended up on the same team. We worked well together he and I, always seeming to know where the other was, our strengths and weaknesses balanced perfectly. It was after yet another basketball game, the fans girls in the bleachers screaming our names, when he clapped an arm around my shoulder, under the pretense of getting me to wave to our already growing fan club. Baka.

I told him what I thought about that and about him. He stands out, his vibrant personality, his extraordinary hair and beautiful eyes. Well I didn't mention those parts exactly, but he has to know how he looks, right? And the point of being an undercover Gundam pilot is to blend in. He told me that I was so mysterious to those around me that I was the one who stood out more. To our classmates he was a just the jovial and cute new guy. We made a little side bet about who could blow up the local military base first.

Maybe he's right about my standing out, because Relena found me just moments after we had that little talk. She's either got a built in Heero radar or she's the best stalker on the planet, both are terrifying prospects. She even enrolled in the school to be near me. I found out early that she disliked Duo. I don't think she has ever forgiven him for shooting me. I never held it against him. He was operating under the very correct impression that I was going to shoot and kill a defenseless and pretty girl.

By the way, our little bet about that local base? He got there first, but I was the one who really took it out. Plus I saved his ass, so now we're even on that score. Our covers were blown at that school and we moved on to the next one together. Then came a new mission one that had two possible routes, I knew one had to be a decoy. But which one? He came to my room that night, leaning against my doorway, he told me he would take the ground route if I took the air, as that made the most sense based on our skills and our Gundams abilities. Honestly, for an Idiot he does know what he is doing when he gets serious. And that night he was serious.

He stepped into my room, closing and locking the door behind him. As he stepped closer to me he was unbraiding his hair. Once undone he put his hands in his hair and shook it out and pulled a few locks forward, that glorious chestnut mass flowed around him like a living thing.

"………."

"I have a 'bad' feeling about this one."

"Me too, one of these routes is a decoy, maybe both of them. It could be a trap."

"Yeah, kinda what I was thinking too. So I'll take the Ground route if you'll take the air."

"That's a sounds strategy. It makes the most of our Gundams and our skills."

"Hey Heero?" I was starting to get warm as he approached me. There was a strange look in his violet eyes and he was blushing slightly.

"Hn"

"A-are you a virgin? I am, and I was thinking that I don't want to die one."

"I-I, it was not a part of my training." He grinned at me and stepped closer, so close I could feel the heat from his body as he leaned in close to me.

"Thought so, like I said I have a bad feeling about this one. Whatcha say we do something for ourselves before we head out on this one?"

"D-Duo, whaaa....hmmmph."

He finally closed the remaining gap between out faces and his lips touched mine for the first time. Oh God, feelings and emotions ripped thru me, ones I had 'no' control over. When he broke the kiss to look down at me, I saw his eye's had darkened to a deep amethyst. Standing up I pulled him rather roughly to me and ravished the sweet lips he had already offered, digging my hands in his incredible hair. The next 30 minutes or so are still a kind of blur in my memory, full of kissing and touching, things I had never even thought of doing with another, much less another guy. Our clothing slowly disappeared as we sought more and more untouched skin, until finally we were naked upon my bed. It was at this point that I realized I was at a loss regarding what came next.

"D-uo, (kiss) where do we go from here? Oh Gods, Ah…"

"I-in Me Heero, (pant pant) you're supposed to put it in me."

"In you? B-But how? I mean, Ah, uh, I know how this is supposed to work with a woman, oh, ah, But Duo you aren't Ohhhh, made like that."

"Ass, stick it in my ass. (kiss) oh Aaaa. That's what I learned from the older kids on the street. Guys, um ah, do it, hmm, by sticking it there." I stilled at this news, and leaning up on my elbows I looked down at the sweet face below me. His eyes dark with passion he met my gaze and blushed furiously

"Oh god. Duo, that's going to hurt you."

"Th-that's what I was told, especially the first time. But, Oh Heero, I want it. Really I do, I want to feel you inside of me, filling me up. Please don't let me die without knowing how that feels."

"Duo."

I couldn't say no to that, I captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, my tongue invading his sweet mouth. My hands pushed his slender legs up and using my fingers I explored that most secret part of him. He groaned into my mouth and he bucked the first time I inserted a finger into that warm opening. Slowly he relaxed and eased up around my fingers and I started to move them back and forth mimicking what my penis would be doing to him soon. Soon he was mewling and moaning and groaning beneath me and my inexperienced fingers.

It was now time to move to the next step I know we were both a little afraid, and why not, this was extremely new and untried territory for both of us. I placed the head of my engorged cock at the entrance my fingers had been so recently fondling.

"Duo? Are you sure?"

" Yes, Oh Yes, Heero, Please, I can take it." I kissed him as I slowly pushed my way into the tight hot sheathe that was Duo Maxwell. Oh gods of my ancestors it was incredible. Duo had tensed slightly as I entered him, there were tears glistening on his lashes as I continued to press myself into him. Finally I was all the way in and I stopped to let us both catch our breaths and adjust to the new feelings racking our bodies.

"How are you?"

"It's definitely different, a real good different. And I won't lie, it was seriously uncomfortable at first, b-but it's getting better, lots better. I-I feel so full. I think you will be able to move soon. How about you?"

"Gods, Duo it's fucking incredible."

Slowly I started to move, not quite sure of what I was doing at first, but sex is instinctual and ingrained in all animals at birth, and soon we were moving in a rhythm that was older than time. It wasn't perfect, how could it have been, we were too inexperienced, and as strange as it is to say this considering who and what we were, we were too innocent. Wrapped in each others arms we slept, it was the first time I didn't have any nightmares.

Dawn came and with it our latest mission. I kissed him goodbye before we headed off to our individual Gundams and our separate missions. As I watched him walk away that damnable braid swaying across his ass, I could swear I saw him look back at me too. We had spoken no words of love, they weren't needed, or of a future that may not happen. We were guerilla soldiers in a brutal war and either one of us could die at any moment.

But God if you're listening, I'd really like to see him again. I think I might have a reason to live now.

----

**AN: This is what you get when I'm feeling all angsty, I just could not get into any of my ongoing fics tonight. Though I have several chapters in the works for each. **


End file.
